


Storm and Fire

by thelonglostmarauder



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Just good friends, Late night talks, Light Angst, One Shot, not leo/jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonglostmarauder/pseuds/thelonglostmarauder
Summary: Late night talks are always the best ones.Jason and Leo find each other late one night on the Argo II. A look inside their friendship. Takes place during House of Hades.





	Storm and Fire

Leo was standing at the very head of the Argo II, right next to Festus. He figured it was midnight and most of the Seven would be asleep at this point. At least, that’s what Leo thought. 

He reached into his pocket and took out a photo. It was just a picture of him and his mother in the workshop; Leo kept it with him at all times. 

“Te extraño mamá,” Leo whispered, “desearía que estuvieras aquí.” Not even realizing that he was speaking.

“Leo?” 

Leo turned around to see Jason standing right behind him, dressed in pajamas. Leo quickly wiped his face and smiled, “Hey Sparky, what are you doing up this late?” 

Jason ignored Leo’s question, “Leo, I heard you. I don't understand what you said, but it didn’t sound very happy. You don't have to pretend everything’s okay.” 

Leo let out a light laugh, “I never could fool you could I?” He handed Jason the photo, “I was seven in that photo. That was around the time when I started coming to her workshop every day after school. That’s how I developed my terrible sleeping habits; I would completely forget about my homework while I was there because she was teaching me how to be as good as her.” He smiled at the memory. Leo paused, “Gods Jason, it’s been eight years, and I still miss her.”

“Of course you do, she’s your mother. But one day, you’ll be able to meet her again in Elysium.”

“Probably sooner rather than later.” Jason gave him a concerned look, “We’re demigods, we’re not exactly known for having long lives. Besides, 'to storm or fire the world must fall', that’s you or me, and as far as I’m concerned I’m not letting you have the heroic death.”

“What- no! Leo! There is no way you’re going to die!”

“Think about it Jason; you’d be missed a hell of a lot more than I would be. Next to Percy, you’re the strongest fighter on this ship. You have a life waiting for you at Camp Jupiter when this is all over, and you have a girlfriend. There’s no one here who needs me.” Leo said like he was stating the obvious. 

Jason was shocked. He almost had no idea what to say, “Leo, please tell me you’re not serious. You have everyone on this ship. What about Piper, what about me?” Now Leo was confused, “I mean- I can’t believe you would even say that!”

“Are you kidding? I’m a burden to everyone here! All I do is slow us down. I can barely fight! I just swing my hammer around and throw the occasional fireball. And I’m the one who got us into the mess with the Romans! There is literally a civil war because of me.” 

“Okay, first of all, you were possessed, so that was in no way your fault. And of course you can fight, it’s just different, you rely on your mind rather than physical fighting. Don't you remember that cyclopes, Ma Gasket, or whatever? If you weren’t there me and Piper would’ve died!” Leo looked away, “Not to mention, you built this ship in six months! I don't think there was anyone else in camp who could have led that project. And don't say it was a group effort- cause it was, but the whole thing was based on your design.” 

“Well- fine what about you then?” Leo shot back, “I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you! I was planning to run away the first chance I got at the Wilderness School. I mean- you’re the only one who cared to notice I was upset after leaving Ogygia! If I didn’t have you-” Leo cut himself off, “I’d fall apart without you.”

Jason and Leo remained in an uncomfortable silence, not sure where to go from there. Leo eventually sat down on the deck, clutching the photo to his chest. Jason soon joined him, putting an arm around Leo while doing so. 

“We’re gonna figure this out Leo, I promise. We’ll find a way where we both make it out of this.” 

Leo gave a small smile, “I know. Isn’t that always how it goes?” He thought for a moment, “After everything, I could use a happily ever after.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
